


Good Soup

by dark_myst



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Starvation, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Sans wasn't sure how he and his brother got to this new place but if the food kept coming he wasn't sure he really cared.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Good Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Horrortale Sans (POV) thanks for reading hope you like it.

Sans was hungry, he was so very hungry but he was always hungry now. He thought this might be the end. Nothing had fallen into the underground in over a month. Monsters were dusting everyday now. Sans could feel his magic running thin. He was starting to feel cold. 

Sans started to huddle up to Papyrus, his brother was rattling. Sans had started to sleep in the room with Papyrus a week ago or at least he thinks it was a week ago, time is a little fuzzy now. He just wanted his brother to be safe, that's all he wanted, he would dust for that to happen if he had too. He just wanted Papyrus to be safe…

~~~~~

“RUNT GET IN HERE THIS HAS YOUR NAME ALL OVER IT!!” Sans snapped awake and tried to look around he could feel Papyrus shift slightly against him. Neither of them had enough magic to speak or really see clearly, so he wasn’t sure what was happening. Sans heard a door open. “yeah boss? what ya screaming about now.” 

“THIS YOU MISERABLE WHELP” Sans tried to move but found that he couldn't, his magic was too thin. 

“I don’t know, boss appears ya have some skeletons in ya bed, no bones about it.” Sans thought that sounded like his voice but that wasn’t possible it wasn’t him talking.. 

“OBVIOUSLY RUNT AND DON’T YOU DARE PUN AT ME YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT” Sans thought that almost sounded like his brother, if his brother hadn’t had his teeth smashed in and had swallowed gravel. Plus Sans doesn’t think that Papyrus had ever spoken to him that way but he couldn’t be sure his memory had been pretty bad lately.

What was happening. Sans could still feel the hum of his brother’s soul so he knew he wasn’t dead yet or if he was it was fine Papyrus was here too. It was then that Sans’s thoughts were cut short he felt himself being checked. He thought he could feel his sins crawling on his back but that was ridiculous. He was still the Judge despite what Undyne thought, and there could only be one Judge.

“we’ve got a bit of a problem here, boss” his voice spoke in a thick city voice. Sans thought he had purged that after he met Gaster. 

“WHAT SANS, WHAT COULD BE A BIGGER PROBLEM THEN TWO POOR COPIES OF US SHOWING UP IN MY BEDROOM WHEN I AM TRYING TO GET READY FOR THE DAY!” Sans almost flinched at the tone of what he was guessing was his brother’s double. 

“Bro they aren’t copies they are us and they’re starving.” Sans thought his double sounded soft. It was a strange contrast to the Papyrus. He hadn’t heard his brother be that loud in a long time.

“OF COURSE THEY’RE HUNGRY YOU INSOLENT RUNT I HAVEN’T PREPARED BREAKFAST YET.” Sans would have flinched if he had the strength it sounded like the Papyrus was stomping his foot in frustration. 

“Papyrus! They are literally starving. If we want to be able to talk with them and hear how they got here we are going to have to start small. Their magic can’t take a lot at once. It will break them.” That was Sans’s serious voice now he knew why his brother would always listen and hated when he used it. The sharp change was terrifying. 

“What can we do then, brother?” That sounded almost exactly like his brother’s voice or at least what his brother sounded like before everything went wrong.

“Whelp it might be best if I cook, not sure they can handle the level of your cooking yet bro.” Sans could hear the wink in the other’s tone. It seems that Sans didn’t like using his serious voice either, good he didn’t think he would be able to trust Sans that did. Sans wondered if this meant this universe had food if they were planning on feeding them. He hoped so he was hungry and he knew Papyrus was too.

“WELL THEN WHAT SHALL I DO IN THE MEANTIME BROTHER.” Sans could imagine the Papyrus putting his hands in his hips, he had heard that exact tone so many times. 

“well boss you could see about moving ‘em to where they can be fed, just be careful they’re pretty fragile at the moment.” Sans wasn’t looking forward to being moved like a doll but at least he’d be able to sort of see their doubles. 

~~~~~

Sans was right, being moved was awful and he really couldn’t see as well as he would have hoped but he does know this Papyrus was smaller than his brother. He has seen his counterpart yet but he hoped the other Sans was a better cook than he himself was the last thing Papyrus needed was to reject magic food. 

“everything okay up here boss?” The double asked as Sans’s mind started drifting out, that had been happening more and more frequently. 

“OF COURSE IT IS AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOOK THE LIBERTY OF CALLING THE QUEEN TO SEE IF WE CAN ARRANGE FOR A BIGGER HOUSE.” Sans really had been drifting again... he doesn’t remember the phone call and he’s pretty sure some of the blobs on the floor have moved. “NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO FEED THEM?”

“well boss if it’s  _ soup  _ to me, ya follow my lead with your double and we should be  _ sans  _ problems.” Sans could almost feel the outrage coming off his brother. He wished he could see it. 

“SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, BUT I GUESS YOU ARE CORRECT AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO ADMIT.” Sans saw the Papyrus stomp his foot this time. At least he assumed that’s what the shifting colors meant. 

“heh I’m sure it’s gonna be a little awkward but I think ya can  _ rise  _ to the challenge boss.” Sans watched as the short black blob moved closer either his double was really short or Sans’s vision was worse than he thought. “now this is probably a little embarrassin’ for ya but it should be enough to at least get ya magic up to speaking maybe small movements.” Sans couldn’t do anything as these strange versions of him and his brother slowly spooned them food. 

It was the best food Sans had eaten in a long while. Sans could feel the food incorporate easily into his magic, and after a few bites he could start to see. With each bte the image started to resolve.

He had wondered why the others hadn’t been overly shocked by their appearance but he understood now they had their own scars. The other Sans was tiny, probably a head shorter than him with a long crack in his skull. Sans wondered if he had problems remembering things too. “that’s it ya can see again can’t ya?” He double spoke while feeding him more food. At the sight of the food in the other’s hand he lost himself. A low growl sounded from his chest. 

“easy there pal, this is all for you don’t worry.” The other said in a calm voice after startling for a brief moment. 

“YES YOU ARE BOTH GUESTS IN THE HOUSE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND AS SUCH YOU GET FOOD FIRST. NO ONE WILL GO HUNGRY IN MY HOUSE.” The sound of a Papyrus speaking snapped Sans out of it and he turned to look. The Papyrus was taller than he was but not nearly as tall as his brother with two smaller cracks running through his socket. 

“Sans do please stop that, it’s rude to growl at your hosts.” There was the sound Sans had been missing. His brother’s voice, it had been so long since he heard it. At his request Sans got his growl under control and spoke, “sorry bro guess I’m a bit of a head case.” The smal Sans snickered at the pun while spooning him more food. 

His Papyrus sighed, “I apologize for my brother smaller me, I assure you he is sadly always like this.” His brother truly was the greatest.

“I assure you I am unfortunately used to it.” Sans looked at his snickering double, he thought he remembered puns coming from the little skeleton but his head was going fuzzy, he ate the offered soup. Man it was so good. 

“do ya know how you got here?” Sans started slightly at the voice, rattling. He forgot where he was for a moment. 

“uh not really, bro you got any ideas  _ skulking around? _ ” Sans thinks he remembers falling asleep in his brother's bed but after that nothing until the smaller Papyrus was yelling? At least he thinks that’s what happened.

Sans slowly raised his hand up to pull on his broken socket almost upturning the soup he was being fed. “I’m sorry I do not recall anything out of the ordinary, but everything is slightly hazy.” Sans barely heard his brother over the white noise in his skull. “Sans please stop that you are going to hurt yourself.” Sans threw his arm back down on top of the bed, man this soup was good. 

“Well I guess it does not matter, you are here now and it is unwise for you to leave until you get your magic stored under control.” Sans watched as the other Papyrus sat back in the chair that he doesn’t remember being there. “That settles it. You are staying with us until you are better. I think that you will do better with us than our... softer counterparts.” Sans was confused were there other versions of himself and his brother here. 

Sants couldn’t dwell on that too long his brother spoke derailing his train of thought, “We couldn’t possibly impose like that on you. We are already partaking in your food. Once our magic has recovered enough for us to be on our way we will depart.” Sans loved his brother to death but at the moment he was a little sad that he didn’t want to take the offer on staying. Sans would support his decision regardless but the soup was good if they decided to stay there would possibly be more good food.

“Nonsense we have plenty of food we can share isn’t that right brother.” Sans looked to his double, he had almost forgotten he was there even though throughout this exchange he’d been steadily feeling him. 

“whatever ya say boss, it's no  _ skin off our backs _ .” Sans watched as the smaller skeleton gave him an exaggerated wink. Sans heard twin sighes of displeasure coming from their brothers and he chuckled slightly. 

Sans thought he could take a chance, “I don’t know bro this soup is  _ soup _ erb but if it  _ broth _ ers you too much. We can  _ stock  _ up and go  _ stew  _ somewhere else.” Sans smiled at the twin groans as his double belted out a laugh. 

“I take it back, how about you stay and I’ll send our brothers somewhere else.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh at the deadpan delivery from his brother’s smaller double; these two were great. He hoped they could stay a while. 

“While that sounds TRULY lovely I don’t think they’d last long on their own. Who would pick the socks up.” Sans was betrayed by his own brother, “I guess we can stay and commiserate the death of the good jape together.”

“No need to seem so  _ salty  _ about it, we don’t want nothin’ from ya but we get it our universe wasn’t that nice either, we just want to see you healthy,” Sans counterpart spoke up with a grin. Sans thought he could get used to it here, cause man the soup was good. 

  
  



End file.
